The Crossroads of Mass and Madness
by The Dark Madness Dragon
Summary: "Well, looks like Kansas finally kicked us out" Quote - Deimos. Hank and Co have been chucked out of their universe, and into Mass Effect! how will the hero/murderous trio survive, and why does Sanford have such a problem with trusting Deimos for advice? Note: Humor is to be expected, but also involves action, much action.
1. Chapter 1

'Disclaimer/Notes: Madness Combat is a original work from Matt 'Krinkels' Jolly, and Mass Effect is owned by Bioware and EA respectively, even though they messed up the endings to ME3.

(This chapter is simply a recap on everything thats happened since my last post)

Hey guys! I'm back, again, after much toil and blood, literally at one point, don't ask, I got a new computer, a windows 8, and regretfully, I have to work again on wordpad, because I still lack the money to get Word, and my internet is so slow I cant download Libra Office without losing it halfway through downloading.

I have been waiting to write something like this for some time now, yes, I know I have been neglecting my other stories, but I will get the chapters, and my other new story, up soon enough, once I transfer the files from my Old Windows XP (R.I.P 2015) that cant do much aside from hold my files, which is a good thing I suppose.

Other then that, I have a recap on my life here, just a rant, don't read it if you don't want to: Jumped out of a moving car, into a huge foam pit, senior camp was very fun. paint ball champ once again to the point our team, team madness (A tribute to Spirit9871's story Hank's Legacy), dubbed me Hank, so I suppose I did well. Learnt Italian, and a bit of Russian. Finally... I finally asked out the girl I had a crush on out on a date, and she said YES! so we have been together for about 7 weeks now.

Ok, now thats taken care of, since its not too long, I will write up the first part of the story since its only a prolog, so, Enjoy, I suppose.

**In every man, woman and child, there is a hero, there is a Hank, a Shepard, it matters not which one it is, but what does is how you use yours"**

**~TDMD, The Dark Madness Dragon**

Chapter 0: Prolog

It was done, the two universes were closing in, a hooded figure watched over on a hologram monitor embedded in a grey table with a steel box, painted grey, on top.

The hooded figure was completely shrouded in Darkness, the golden glow from the screen not even piercing the hoods darkness, the figure watched silently, it waited for the moment where the dimensions would pass, and connect.

_"ETA in 5 minutes Commander, you'll get to see Tail again, and see how your kids doing, but I'm getting a strange view on screen, armless and legless people running around doing crazy shit is on the LRT_" a voice sounded from a speaker named: "ME UNI"

_"I swear, when you went back for the machine gun, I saw a weird ass ship flying through the air in the sky, like that one from your game Deimos ... You mean the Normandy? ... Yeah ..._" That came out of another speaker on the right side, opposite the first, it was labeled: "MC UNI"

The figure chuckled deeply, "Soon... Madness and Mass will combine, and the darkness will rule once more..." the figure left, leaving the device on, out of the right speaker came a very loud OH SHIT! while the left speaker cut out, then the right one did, the room's darkness was now replaced with red, showing what was in the room, a sleeping army of disfigured agents and monsters.

"The end begins..." The figure closed the door, leaving the rooms red highlight to fade back to the darkness, the red melting off the walls into the floor, disappearing like blood dripping down the walls, then being soaked up by a sponge like floor.

Ok, not too long as I said, but it highlights the main points, MC and ME respectively, but how many game references can you find here? answer in the reviews section, and I will tell you if its right, but yeah, this is a long overdue project I have been planning for a year and a half now, so this is a big step, I hope it doesn't do too badly, I have 14 chapters written, and will update as frequently as I can,

"I am the Harbinger of your destruction" ~ Sovereign, Mass Effect 1, Mission: Virmire


	2. Chapter 2: Waking

TCMM Chap 1: The Mad-Mass

Disclaim: Madness Combat belongs to Matt "Krinkels" Jolly, while Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and EA respectively.

**"If we humans are responsable for all the good in the world, does that also mean we are responsable for all the bad?"**

**~My Friend, JH**

_"Are they ok?" "They just fell out of the sky, I doubt anyone will be ok after that"_ Hank began to wake up, but fell out cold again in seconds...

*Elsewhere*

There was a black body inside the truck Hank and Co were driveing before, the truck had wedged itself into a building, and was tightly stuck in, the body groaned and sat up, he was in a roughly torn agent suit with a red tie, dress pants and strangely, sneakers, pure white.

His short black hair was all messed up, and had dryed blood through it, his blood red eyes scanned the area, looking out the trucks open back, he grabbed a key off the floor and undid his handcuffs, putting them away in his pocket, he stood up, stumbling and leaning against the trucks wall for support.

"Uhhh... I really need to stop getting captured, its already ruining my reputation." He shook his head, and looked around.

He opened a crate and chucked off his top coat, he pulled out another coat and put it on, he took out a knife and put it away, then grabbed a pistol from the crate, and holstered it, taking a few clips extra, he picked up his shades, but put them away, and looked in another crate.

The second crate was most empty, aside from an odd arm brace that glowed orange, he put it on, and it disappeared.

He walked to the back, and looked down, it was a near 9 story drop, but it was just water below him, he looked around the vast area, where ever he was, it seemed to be the posh upscale area, he took a few steps back, and ran forward, jumping out, and landing in the water, he opened his eyes, then remembered one very important piece of information...

He was an absolutely useless swimmer.

_"At least I have that thing with my lungs that allow me to breath under water, that was one painful experement"_

*Meanwhile...*

Hank had woken up, and dragged Sanford and Deimos to the side, in a dark allyway.

"Fuck sakes, where even are we?" he took off his goggles and rubbed his eyes, then put his goggles back on. He looked over at Sanford and Deimos, Sanford was now just snoring, while Deimos was waking up, he looked out into the allyway end and looked ata person walking past, then looked at Hank, "Why did I see a turian?"

*At the other end...*

The agent was now out of the water after about 3 hours of trying to swim, he reached the edge of the lake and got out, shaking himself mostly dry, he got looks from passers by, but mostly from a C-Sec agent, another turian, in blue.

"Hey! No swimming in the lake! I'm taking you in" the turian walked closer, the agent looked around, then bolted in the other direction, the turian groaned and gave chase, but little did he know, the chase would soon get much, much worse...

Ok, I'm going to end it there, its 9:00 at night right now here and I have to work in the morning.

So, its starting off slow, there will be more in the future, with better described plot, and there is a fight scene coming up soon enough, in the next chapter, I promise you all that.

But yes, it is late here, so Im going to end it, I wish everyone luck, R&R if you can.

Thank you.

~TDMD

"If one does not focus on their goal, their goal no longer exists, it is past the fabric of reality, never to be retreaved"

~Bhuddist Uncle of Mine


End file.
